


Blue And Green Should Never Be Seen

by tvfeels



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, Idiots in Love, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvfeels/pseuds/tvfeels
Summary: ‘What’, Harry thinks. Louis was going to ask him to prom? As dates or friends? Because if it’s as dates Harry is totally cool with it and he needs to get Louis speaking again because he’s just about ready to accept and confess his feelings right here and now. “Um, Louis? Are you asking me to prom?”Louis coughs, and there is a little awkward laugh coming through the phone. “Well yeah. As friends of course, strictly as friends. I mean, it’s a little over week away and we both don’t have dates so we can just go as bros or lads, or whatever. Two bros, having a lad night at a stupid lame dance.” He laughs again, maybe even more awkward than last time.or the one where Harry and Louis go to prom as friends but not really because they're idiots in love.





	Blue And Green Should Never Be Seen

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! I started writing this fic more than a year ago and honestly it's a mess - but a good mess I think is worth reading.  
> It's got ZAYN and Ziam in it, and I'm not sure if that needs a warning or not but there it is. 
> 
> Thank you Diana for being my main source of motivation to finally finishing this a year later! 
> 
> Enjoy!

_“Blue and green should never be seen without another colour in between.”_

Harry sighs as he closes the door and yells a 'goodnight' at whoever hears him. He takes off his shirt and shorts and leaves them on the floor - he needs to clean his room anyway- and remains only in his boxers.

He quickly turns the light off and goes in bed, making sure his headphones are close to him as he starts scrolling on Tumblr. He doesn't really want to see it, but there's that one person who just has to reblog every picture of a dick entering any hole, no matter the gender. What he doesn't expect this time is for it to be a video and when the stupid audio starts it makes him jump a little. He really should turn that stupid auto play option off somehow, he thinks before he takes a look at it for a second and spots the face of the actors and he decides right then and there that this one is one of those videos you can have a great wank while watching. 

He quickly plugs the headphones in and he presses the volume up, listening to the breathy moans and groans that match the movement of the actors. He can feel himself getting harder each time they try to kiss and fail, since they're in the doggy style. 

His patience runs out when the top lifts the bottom and presses him against a wall and starts pushing in like crazy. He quickly moves his hand underneath his bed and pulls out his almost empty bottle of lube and puts the phone down for a second to pour some on his fingers, just enough to cause good friction but not leave too much mess behind. He keeps hearing the sounds they make and he's pretty sure he can get off only on that if he had to. These two actors are pretty amazing, if you’d ask him, even if it’s the first time he ever sees their faces.

His hands get underneath his underwear rather quickly as he picks up the phone to see how one of them rides the other on a couch and how the bottom's head is thrown back, while the top keeps a hand on his hip and the other around his dick. 

The first touch makes him shudder because he's already fully hard just because of the sounds they make. 

Harry doesn’t make getting off before bed a regular thing, seeing as he’s in a house full of girls, but sometimes Tumblr throws one at you like this and you just can’t help himself. He really fucking hates the website, especially when porn appears on your dash in public transport.

He looks at the video and he sees it's about to end, which is a shame because he didn't even get a hand around himself properly. He doesn't waste much time and he slowly wraps his fingers around his erected cock and starts moving his hand up and down in a lazy motion, not hurrying to get off and enjoying the rest of the video quite a lot. Fucking Tumblr. They never post the whole thing, he thinks to himself for a second before his mind jumps back to the men on the screen who are now in a missionary position.

He's not sure if they're really great actors or if they actually enjoy fucking each other. His hand speeds up at the same time with their movements and he's starting to get close. He can feel the burn in his muscles and he spreads his legs wider and throws off the duvet, his left hand still keeping the phone in a strong grip. 

His sack is getting tighter by the second and he's pretty sure that one of them will come any second now and he has no problem with it. The top’s movements seem to lose their rhythm and after a few more thrusts Harry sees him pulling out and taking off the condom and that’s exactly when his phone starts vibrating. 

"Fuck!" Harry yells as he sees Louis’ face as the callers ID. He can't stop the movement of his hand and he really tries not to think of his best friend when he's coming, but the damage has been done already and he can't help the moan he lets out when white droplets touch his stomach at the exact time his phone stops ringing. He stays for a second in his position then throws his head back on his pillow when the phone starts vibrating again, making him shake his head with a smile. Count on Louis on being so insisting in the worst moments. 

“Hello?” Harry answers. He has to clear his throat, trying to make his voice sound normal again. 

Louis doesn’t notice though. “What tie colour are you wearing to prom?”

“Um..” Harry straightens up in bed and tucks his dick away. Louis’ rushed voiced isn’t helping the situation at all. He sounds out of breathe himself, and kinda excited. “I’m not sure actually, I haven’t had time to think about it.” Yeah too busy gettin off to stupid videos on Tumblr. 

“Okay well you have to let me know because we have to match. Are you wearing the standard black tux then?”

Harry doesn’t answer straight away, his mind goes straight to ‘what the fuck Louis?’ he’s acting odd and Harry didn’t think they were going to prom together.

“Since when are we going to prom together?” 

The line goes deadly silent. Harry isn’t sure if Louis is still there or not because he can’t even hear him breathe on the other end. Meanwhile, Harry’s hand is all sticky and he’s trying to regulate his breathing so Louis doesn’t catch on that he was just rubbing one out. 

Harry’s about to check if Louis is still there when a soft whisper comes through the phone. “Shit, I forgot to ask him.”

 _‘What’_ , Harry thinks. Louis was going to ask him to prom? As dates or friends? Because if it’s as dates Harry is totally cool with it and he needs to get Louis speaking again because he’s just about ready to accept and confess his feelings right here and now. “Um, Louis? Are you asking me to prom?”

Louis coughs, and there is a little awkward laugh coming through the phone. “Well yeah. As friends of course, strictly as friends. I mean, it’s a little over week away and we both don’t have dates so we can just go as bros or lads, or whatever. Two bros, having a lad night at a stupid lame dance.” He laughs again, maybe even more awkward than last time. 

Obviously now is not the time to confess his love, but going to the prom as friends is just going to have to do. They were probably going to go together anyways, but somehow this is more official. 

“Okay cool. In that case yes, I’m wearing the classic black tux and in all honestly, I was thinking of wearing a blue tie.”

“Great!” Louis’ voice startles him for a second, “I’ll wear green.”

“Why green? I thought we were meant to match?” 

“Um, yeah we will, blue and green are great colours together. It’s more matching than both of us wearing blue. Trust me, Harry.” 

Louis’ seem to have lost a little bit of his excitement, he sounds more nervous now, but he has no reason to be. Harry trusts Louis more than anyone in the world. 

“I do. I do trust you, Lou.” 

With that they end the phone call, Louis agreeing to pick Harry up on the night of the dance. Of course they’ll have time to talk about it during the week at school, but sometimes things are easier over the phone. For once, it was easier for Harry to hide his disappointment when Louis said ‘as friends.’ He could have done something about it, but it’s scary not knowing how Louis really feels. 

There has been times where Louis has hinted at liking Harry a little more than friends, but Harry can never really be too sure. It’s not clear enough, the only thing clear is Harry would die without Louis in his life and he could be reading these signals wrong so he doesn’t want to risk ruining a friendship over stupid feelings. 

Louis touches Harry more than he does anyone else with a simple hand to the small of his back whenever he gets the chance, but Louis could just be protective over him, right? Harry is younger, not by much but it still counts for something because Louis is always reminding him of the fact. Harry is sure the little ‘xx’ at the end of each text Louis sends is nothing, because Harry does it back and he hasn’t said anything about it. He’s yet to investigate if Louis does that with all their friends. The constant endearments like, ‘Love’ and ‘Babe’, and the over protectiveness of nicknames Louis has given him like ‘Haz’, ‘Hazza’ and ‘Harold’ probably mean nothing, too. Honestly, Harry is pathetic if he thinks someone like Louis would ever like him more than friends. He learnt to live with it, that is until this whole prom thing; until right now. More than anything Harry would love to go to prom with his best friend as dates. 

~

“Shit!” Louis cries the second he hangs up the phone. He’s tosses his phone to the other side of the bed scared to do anything so stupid again. 

“Is everything okay?” His mother knocks gently on the door before entering his room. 

“Yes. No. Ugh,” Louis places his head in his hands and buries his head into the pillow. “I don’t know,” he mumbles barely audible because of his pillow and hands. 

“What’s wrong, sweetie?” His mother sits down gentle on the bed, patting his leg in a soothing notion. 

He turns in the bed looking at his mother, he won't cry because it’s not really a crying matter, it’s just how could he be so so stupid. 

He’d been googling potential tux and ties to wear to prom when he fell asleep. He must of had a vague ‘real feeling’ dream of him and Harry going to prom together as boyfriends. He’s wanted it since he was 15, has dreams of the day, but never an actual dream where he wakes up thinking it’s real. After waking up, Louis called Harry straight away so excited to go together and have matching tie. 

So so stupid, because it was all a dream. Luckily he saved himself and Harry was kind enough to agree to go with him as friends. It’s better than nothing. 

“I did something stupid.” He tells his mother, who is looking at him with sadness in his eyes. 

“Nothing you could do is stupid, Lou.” 

“You don’t understand, I almost asked Harry to prom!” he groans and sinks back further into his bed. 

“That’s a good thing,” his mum tells him, but she continues with a sigh before he can, “You’re right I don’t understand.”

“Mum,” Louis is going to explain to her a thing. “I’ve been dropping hints to Harry for as long as I’ve known I’ve liked him, and he hasn’t noticed a single one. I can’t have him rejecting me to prom. We're going together as friends and I’m okay with that.”

“Maybe you need to be more obvious.”

“Ahh, you don’t understand. Please get out!” It’s a little mean but he needs to sleep and stop his heart from beating, and his mum's comforting words aren’t helping his self pity session. 

“Now you’re being stupid, Louis.” She leaves with a shake of her head, rolling her eyes at the silly child. 

It’s okay, Louis thinks to himself. It was a close call but nothing happened. He’s probably lucky he gets to go with Harry at all. He got in as friends before Harry could ask someone else so now he needs to think happy thoughts, like how his tie will be matching the colour of Harry’s eyes. 

~ 

“Louis!” 

Louis fixes the strap of his backpack and whips his head around to find Niall coming at him at full speed. The kid has his pants halfway down his ass, his backpack is open and he’s pretty sure there is a pen tucked behind his ear. Louis’ not too sure about the pants thing, luckily his t-shirt is hideously long enough to cover his underwear. 

“Nialler, what’s up! Or should I say what’s down?” He gestures with his head to the extreme lowness of Niall's pants. 

“Whatever, you wish you were street cool.” 

“Is that what they’re calling it?” Louis laughs and Niall laughs with him. They take the piss out of each other all the time, it’s nothing new and Niall knows Louis’ got his back no matter what. 

“Shut up, you tit, you’ll never guess what happened on the weekend.” 

They begin walking to class side by side, Louis hasn’t seen Harry this morning and usually he’s the first one he see’s the moment he walks onto school grounds. He checks over his shoulder one last time to see if Harry will show. 

“You downloaded the best hetero porn you’ve ever seen and you broke the record to the number of times you got off in one night?”

“No, but close.” Niall smiles. Cheeky bugger. “Ava asked me to prom! Can you believe it!” He almost shouts his good news but realises the amount of people around them and decides to use his inside voice. 

“That’s great, Niall!” 

Niall has been pining over Ava for so many years it isn’t even funny anymore. Everyone knows, including her. The two of them just never really did anything about it until now. He was almost as pathetic as Louis is with Harry. It’s only now, Niall landed his dream date to prom. 

He continues on with the story of how she asked him out to go bowling and then asked him to prom when her face was covered in sauce from eating a hotdog. “How could I say no.” 

It’s a funny story so Louis lets out a small giggle. 

“So who are you going with?” 

“I’m going with Harry.” 

They reach their classroom, but before they enter Niall smothers Louis is a big bear hug. “Finally!”

“As friends. We’re going as friends, Niall.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay. I’d rather that than nothing.”

Niall opens the door for them both to enter and the first thing Louis see’s is Harry sitting in his usual seat smiling at him. That’s odd, they never get to the classroom before each other. They always walk together it’s like an unspoken rule. 

He takes his seat next to Harry. Before he can even say ‘hello’ the teacher starts the lesson and the classroom falls silent. 

The rest of the day is much the same, the two boys barely getting much time to talk. It isn’t until home time that Harry speaks to Louis. 

“Lou! I feel like we haven't’ spoken all day.” He says jogging up beside Louis to catch up to him on his walk home. 

“Because we haven’t.” Louis replies not even looking at Harry, but he does nudge his side to let him know he’s kinda joking. 

“Sorry, that was probably my fault.” Harry admits. “I was trying to hide this from you.” 

Harry stops and drops his bag to the ground so he can rifle through it pulling out two black boxes wrapped in white ribbon. He hands one to Louis. 

“What is it?”

“Open it.” He says smiling the biggest smile Louis has seen from the boy all day. 

Louis opens the box to reveal a metallic green bowtie, he sees harry open his own and he shows it to Louis, it’s the exact same bowtie but in sky blue. 

“I don’t…” 

“You said you wanted to wear green, which I still don’t understand, but I wanted to wear blue so I got us the same bowtie so we’d at least be a little bit matching.” 

“Thank you, Hazza.” He doesn’t really know what to say, the fact that his best friend would just do something like this makes Louis’ heart all warm. “You’re the best.” 

He opens his arms to give harry one of his signature hugs. If he holds on a little tighter than normal and breathes in the smell of Harry’s cologne no one has to know. 

~ 

The rest of the week is pretty uneventful. They don’t talk very much about prom because after all they’re just going as friends - which most of everyone who doesn’t have a date is doing. 

But now it’s the night of prom and Harry is nervous. After a long talk with his sister, he’s decided to make somewhat of a move on Louis. Apparently, Harry ‘has to be blind to think Louis isn’t into him’. Well, excuse Harry for being blind, but life is scary. Love is scary. Louis is scary.

He’s ready to go and Louis is due to show up in half an hour. He honestly doesn’t know how he’s going to play it, but maybe treating this like a date might be his first step. He’s got a bunch of green flowers to give to Louis and if he rejects them then all won't be lost. They’re just flowers. 

There’s a knock on the door and honestly, Harry shouldn’t be this sweaty. He needs to calm down or it’ll ruin his perfectly curled hair (thanks to his sister). 

He wills his heartbeat to slow down. He has to remind himself that they are doing this as bros, not lovers. He opens the door to reveal a handsomely dressed Louis in his sinfully tight suit and metallic green bowtie. Ugh, drool. 

“Louis. Hey.” He stammers out, just seeing Louis stand before him puts his nerves at ease. 

“You look..” Louis stops himself. He looks as if he has to think before continuing. “You hair is extra curly tonight.” He reaches a hand out and wraps a curl around his finger before giving it a little pull. “I like it.” He smiles. 

“Thanks.” Harry returns the smile once Louis has dropped the curl. 

They stand in the doorway for a bit, both seeming to not know what to do. Harry suddenly remembers the flowers and invites Louis in. Weirdly this all feels like a date, and he doesn’t know if it’s just his imagination trying to make it that way or if Louis feels it too.  
“Um, these are for you.” Harry thrusts forward the flowers in Louis direction. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he see’s them. “They’re mostly greenery. You like green, apparently. Something I’ve only just found out in the last week. Which is weird.” He ends his spill on the colour green with a little laugh. 

Louis doesn’t really respond, he just licks his lips and looks away with a blush covering his face. “We should get going.” 

Harry agrees and after saying goodbye to his mum and her fussing over pictures he follows Louis outside. He expects to see Louis car parked in the driveway. What is doesn’t expect to see if a slick black limo pulled up on the road. 

“You got a limo?” Harry’s jaw drops go the ground. He can’t believe he’s going to prom in a limo with his best friend who he secretly wants to kiss and hold hands with all the time. 

“Ah, yeah. No prom experience is complete without a limo, right?” 

“Couldn’t agree more.” Actually, he really really couldn't agree more. This is their prom experience, that’s what is comes down to. Also, with prom experiences comes hand holding, dancing and kissing. Maybe Louis won't be so opposed to the idea of having a prom experience with his best friends. Lads being lads. 

Harry reaches out his hand. They’re nearing the car but there is no reason they can’t hold hands for the rest of the way. He latches onto Louis’ hand, the one not holding the flowers and laces their fingers together. He can hear Louis breath hitch and he stops. 

“What are you doing?” Louis asks, his voice distant but not harsh or mean. He doesn’t let go of Harry’s hand. 

“Holding hands is part of the prom experience. Isn’t it?” He can already feel his palms starting to sweat when louis just stares at him. He’s about to pull away when Louis tightens his grip. 

“Yeah, I think so.” 

They don’t say anything after that, they just hold hands and walk to the limo. Louis let's go but only so he can open the door for Harry. 

Inside the limo a bottle of wine is waiting for them. They get comfy next to each other, even though they have a whole limo to themselves to spread out they don’t choose that option. Louis pours Harry a glass before pouring himself one. 

“To prom experiences,” Louis raises his glass in a toast. 

“To prom experience,” Harry echos and they clink glasses before the limo pulls away from Harry’s house and towards their night of having the best prom experience ever.

~

So they’re not talking about this. They’re standing outside of prom building holding hands and they’re not talking about this. They’re not talking about how suddenly they’ve both mutually decided to make this a night of prom experiences instead of a night going to the prom with your best friend and neither of them is talking about it. Louis isn’t complaining if he gets to hold Harry's hand. But he does wish this would be more. He doesn’t know what Harry is thinking and it’s driving him insane. 

They walk into the big room without saying anything. The place is filling up pretty fast but mostly people are just standing around on the dance floor. No dancing as of yet. 

Louis is just about to turn to Harry to ask what he’s thinking, when Niall comes running up to them, Ava clutching onto his hand. 

“Boys, I see you’ve finally sorted your shit.” He smiles a big wide smile and Ava just lets out a small giggle next to him. 

“Our what?” Harry asks still holding onto Louis’ hand. 

“You’re together right?” Niall gestures to them holding hands. 

Neither of them let go but neither of them say anything. Louis is waiting for Harry to just confirm that they want something more out of this, but the conversation they were just having with Niall comes to a stop when there is nothing but silence. 

“Okay...” Niall says awkwardly and looks around the room for an out. “I’m going to go get some punch, you want any Avs?”

She nods and Niall is off. Before Louis knows what he’s doing he lets go of Harry's hand and follows Niall with a quick “Me too” to Harry. He leave Ava and Harry awkwardly standing there. He’s not sure they’ve ever held a proper conversation just the two of them, but there is a first time for everything. Or so it seems. 

“That was so fucking awkward, mate” Niall comments as soon as he notices Louis following him to the drinks table. 

“I don’t know what we’re doing.” 

“It looks like you’re on a proper prom date to me.” 

“We’re not though. It’s all about us both having the perfect and typical prom experience.” Louis doesn’t look Niall in the eye while speaking, not sure if he really believes his words himself. 

He picks up a can of soft drink for himself and one for Harry. Niall pours Ava a punch and grabs a can for himself. He turns to Louis, a sly look in his eyes before speaking “Right, which includes hand holding, kissing and the taking of one's virginity.”

Louis audibly swallows. “You’re such a tosser, it’s not like that.” Louis takes a moment to study Harry where he’s standing with Ava. He’s laughing, like really laughing with his head thrown back and not one, but two dimples illegally making an appearance. Louis really likes him, a lot. “I don’t think.” He finishes his thoughts, not really knowing how he feels about this night anymore. 

He opens his own can of drink, taking a sip while Niall seems to be distracted by something else. 

“Is that football captain Liam Payne with math genius super dork ZAYN?” Niall makes known his distraction. 

Louis turns to follow Niall's gaze, and sure enough there in the middle of the dance floor, Liam Payne and ZAYN at the start of a heated make out session. Louis chokes on his drink a little. 

“Stop staring,” he hits Niall in the arm and Niall jerks back to face Louis. “And do you have to label people like that.”

“What, I refer to you as Louis with the great ass.” He shrugs like he didn’t just give Louis the biggest complement of the year. 

“Thanks for recognizing.” He looks over to Liam and ZAYN one more time, no one seems to be paying them much attention. Louis is just a little shocked because he didn’t even know those two ever spoke to each other. It’s amazing what can happen around you when you’re not really paying attention. “Come on, we have have dates to get back to.”

“So you admit this is a date then, with you and Harry?” They begin walking back to Harry and Ava, clearly something is still funny because both of them don’t look like they’ve stopped laughing since Niall and Louis left. 

“Shut up.” Louis grits his teeth and tries to quietly whisper to Niall as they approach the other two. 

Harry must have heard though. “Shut up about what?” puppy dog eyes and all, Harry tilts his head curiously at Louis. God, Louis wants to kiss him. 

“Let's go dance.” He grips Harry gently around the wrist tugging him toward the dance floor. Just as they make it to the centre close to where Liam and ZAYN are now dancing hand in hand, the song switches to that of a much slower song. 

Louis takes a deep breath and brings Harry in close. 

~

Harry doesn’t know how it happened, but Louis’ head is resting on his shoulder, and his hand is scarily close to his arse. Harry tightens his grip around Louis’ waist and moves their bodies just that little bit closer testing how much he can get away with. 

Dancing is part of the prom experience right? He thinks to himself. They’ve been dancing for two slow songs now and Harry doesn’t think he’s taken a proper breathe since they started. Louis pulls away from him, lifting his head from his shoulder and smiling up at Harry through his eyelashes. 

“Dancing, check.” Louis giggles and makes a tick motion in the air like he has some imaginary list of all the things they’re going to do. “What’s next on the prom experience check list?”

Harry smiles and thinks for a moment,“Get crowned prom king and uh...prom king?” he jokes. 

“Very funny Haz, if anyone is going to be prom king and prom king it’s going to be Liam and ZAYN over there.” He points to the two hand in hand near the snacks. 

“Oh you mean Ziam?” 

“Ziam? Did you just make a ship name for them.”

“Oh please, they’ve had a ship name since the 3rd grade.” 

They both giggle, Louis covering his cute sounds with the palm of his hand. Harry reaches for his arm and gently pulls it away from his face so he can hear him. 

“I had no idea.” Louis admits when his mouth is free and he’s done with his giggles. 

“I did, it was obvious.” He lets his hand drop with it still clutching around Louis’ arm. 

“Was it obvious?” There’s a hint of seriousness to his question. 

Harry wonders what Louis is really asking, because it seems to him there is more meaning behind his words. 

They look into each others eyes a beat too long, Harry's eyes travel down to Louis mouth and back up to his eyes, he could have sworn he saw Louis do the same, but before he can really know, Louis clears his throat. “You know what else is counted as a prom experience?” 

Harry blinks, having to regain himself for a moment, he’s sure they were about to kiss. Weren’t they?

“What?”

“Sneak out of prom.” A grin spreads across Louis’ face like that's the best idea he’s had all night. 

~

“Hurry up!” Niall calls to them from where he’s peeking out the back fire exit. “It's clear.” He waves them along. 

Louis doesn't know when it happened or why, but for some reason him and Harry are holding hands again, and they have been for quite sometime. 

He vaguely remembers Harry saying something about ZAYN and Liam doing it and the next thing he knows he's got Harry's hand in his grip. He can't be sure who initiated it. Yet here they arm Louis pulling Harry along running to the exit and giggling like little school kids. 

Oh yes, and ZAYN and Liam are following close behind. Apparently Harry is better friends with ZAYN than he originally thought because Harry jumped at the chance to invite Ziam along on their little adventure. 

“Where are we going exactly?” Harry asks in between giggles. 

“To the park!” Louis exclaims at a loud whisper. 

“And why are we doing this?” ZAYN shoots Harry a look that clearly says he thinks Louis is crazy. Maybe he is. 

“Prom experiences of course.”

“You keep saying that, but this is pointless. We don't have any alcohol or anything so this is just us sneaking out of prom to go and be bored somewhere else.” Niall briefly turns around to be heard from where they have begun making their way to the local park. He makes a good point but doesn't do anything about it. 

“Then why are you coming along?” Harry gives Louis’ hand a little supporting squeeze. 

“Because anything can happen and I have severe FOMO.” 

They make it to the park in record time, all giddy from sneaky out and not trying to be seen. The park is only just over the hill so they are close enough to prom to make it back before their lifts home arrive. 

“Now what?” Liam asks from the end of the line. 

They’re all standing in a straight line just looking at the park. The park is dark, but the moon is out leaving a soft glow on everyone's face. Louis looks over to Harry to catch him staring at his face already. He gives Harry a soft smile. 

“Sorry, your cheek bones are very nice under the moon.” Harry whispers and dips his head. Louis can’t tell if he’s blushing, or if it’s just the shadow of the trees. 

“Thanks.” He whispers back. 

“How about a nice friendly game of truth and dare?” Niall suggests. “It’s not like we can do much else, and I’ve got some great dares up my sleeve.” 

Everyone agrees and takes a seat at the bench. Harry sits close to Louis, not really giving either one of them much personal space. Liam and ZAYN sit opposite them, occasionally giving each other kisses which they don’t think anyone notices, but it’s pretty fucking obvious. And Niall and Ava sit at the other end opposite each other, no doubt with their feet locked under the table if the way they’re looking at each other is anything to go by. 

Louis places his elbows on the table and looks at everyone quickly before asking loud enough to have their attention, “Who wants to go first?” 

ZAYN and Liam look like they'd rather do anything but that and Louis is about to force Harry to go first because duh, but he hears Niall let out a sigh and puts his hand up to go first. Good lad. 

“Alright, Nialler. Truth or dare?” 

“Truth.” he says with a smug grin on his face. “I’ve nothing to hide.” Ava giggles beside him. 

Louis takes a second to think of something that will embarrass Niall in front of Ava, but he honestly can’t come up with anything, the lad is pretty much impossible to embarrass. He stays quiet for a few seconds, while Niall is on the edge of his seat ready for the question. He feels a hot breath next to his ear and Harry's voice making an appearance and something is whispered to him with a quiet giggle at the end. 

Louis’ truth was porn related, but Harry just made it a whole lot better. Great minds think alike and all that. 

“Okay, be honest Niall,” Louis starts with a playful smirk on his face when continues with a sweet voice, “When was the last time you rubbed one out, and what fucked up porno were you watching?” He finishes the question with a satisfied smirk and his voice became even sweeter if possible. He lives for the moments he gets to see Niall's face drop and his cheeks become red like a tomato, since they're so rare. Alright, maybe half the credit goes to Harry, but whatever. 

“No need to be embarrassed, we all have our kinks.” ZAYN assures him with a shit eating smirk on his face and Louis isn't sure if it's the tone he uses or some weird inside joke between the two but that earns him a slap from Liam. Louis wonders if that's their kind of foreplay. He should save this question for the next time. 

“Niall, I thought you have nothing to hide?” Harry's teasing tone does nothing but make Louis prouder and Niall’s eyes go darker when he throws a dirty look towards Harry. Louis is so proud, honestly.

Niall clears his throat, his head ducked and hidden from eye contact with anyone, especially Ava. “I can’t wait to hear this.” Ava leans forward on her seat and gives her full attention to a blushing Niall. 

“This afternoon, before I got ready,” he admits with a blush on his cheeks and when he doesn't continue Harry speaks up before Louis has the chance. 

“C’mon, on what?” the green eyed boy asks, his voice full of curiosity but also mischief. Him and Louis are best friends for a reason, and this side of Harry is definitely part of it. 

“Um,” Niall starts nervously. “It was this girl, on all fours.” He stops, but the whole table can tell he isn’t finished, so no one says anything until he continues. “Getting spanked with, ugh, with a dildo.” 

“What colour was the dildo?” ZAYN questions with a raised eyebrow, taking his hands from where he had them and placing them on the table. 

Niall gives him a bored look and continues only when he sees Ava's encouraging smile and he rolls his eyes then starts laughing, all awkwardness forgotten, “It was your typical pink dildo, obviously, it was porn, after all,” he points out and ZAYN nods his head with a serious look on his face. 

“Obviously yeah,” Harry agrees and nods his head with ZAYN, sending them all into fits of laughter. 

“Alright, Louis.” Niall interrupts the laugher, “It’s your turn. Truth or dare?” 

He looks to Harry before answering, “Dare!” 

Niall's face turns neutral, but somehow with a hint of evil before saying, “I dare you to kiss Harry.” 

Louis drops his hand from Harry's knee where it had been resting for the better half of the night. He swallows and he can hear Harry do the same beside him. He hasn’t chanced a look at him in case Louis can see Harry displease on his face. 

“This will be the perfect for the prom experience or whatever you two have been saying all night” Liam gives his opinion on the matter while simultaneously leaning in closer to ZAYN. 

Louis hear Harry clear his throat beside him, but still doesn’t look in Harry’s direction. Suddenly the table in front of him is very interesting to look at.

“Come on, Lou. Just a small kiss on the cheek if you want. It doesn’t have to mean anything. “ Harry says almost a whisper in the cool of the night. 

“I don’t want to do that.” Louis says without thinking. 

Suddenly the whole world turns quiet. Why did he say that? Harry’s gonna take it the wrong way. He wants that more than anything, in fact he wants more than that. Why can’t he just take Harry’s face in his hand and make out with him like he’s wanted to do since the moment he’s known Harry. He can’t do it, not like this. It won't mean enough if it’s just a kiss for truth or dare with four other people watching them. Harry has to know this. 

He takes a deep breath in and turns to Harry ready to explain what he meant when he said he didn’t want to kiss him on the cheek. But Harry isn’t there anymore. 

“So much for prom experience. You’ve probably ruined his whole night bro.” A disapproving ZAYN takes Liam's hand guiding them away from the table and following Harry. Louis looks up to where he can now see Harry sulking with his arms crossed over his chest and his head hung love away from the park. 

“Fuck.”

Louis wants to ask Niall what he should do but Niall is too busy making out with Ava on the park bench. And where did Niall's hands go? Oh. OH. Okay Louis is out of there. He already knows what he has to do with Harry, he just wanted a second opinion, but that’s clearly out of the question. 

He needs to tell Harry how he feels, and he needs to tell him now. 

~

So maybe Harry is being over dramatic, but what just happened at the picnic table was embarrassing as fuck and he needed out. 

The night was going great, it truly was. Louis and him were having so much fun together even if it was for some dumb prom experience thing they kept telling themselves. Harry was starting to believe it really was something more. 

“Harry!” 

For a moment Harry thought Louis was chasing after him. Something romantic out of those films Harry likes to watch. But nope, it was just Ziam hand in hand checking to see if he was alright. 

“I’m fine guys.” He assures them. “I just need to be alone. I think I’ll always be too scared to tell Louis how I feel. It’s not his fault.”

“He’s an idiot,” ZAYN tells him. 

“Yeah maybe, but an idiot I like quite a lot unfortunately.” 

Talking to ZAYN and liam for a bit makes Harry feel less stupid for walking away from the embarrassing truth or dare situation. He never really liked that game anyways. Harry continues walking in the direction of home rather than back to prom like ZAYN and Liam decide to do.

He’s alone. Or so he thinks. 

“Harry, babe. Please stop.” 

He didn’t realise how fast he was walking until Louis’ deep breaths like he’d been running to catch up sound in his ear. 

“Sorry. I know your tiny legs can’t keep up with mine.” Harry braves a small smile in Louis’ direction. Even though he can’t see him, he can see his blue eyes and metallic green tie glissen in the moonlight.

“Cheeky.” Louis laughs, stepping forwards and gipping onto Harry’s elbow so Harry body slightly turns more towards him. “Are you alright? Did I do something wrong?” 

“Your eyes don’t match your tie very well. Don’t you know what they say about blue and green never being seen together.” Harry avoids the question. If Louis noticed he doesn't say anything and goes along with Harry’s random train of thought. 

“I don’t like that saying, it’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard.” 

“Why?”

“Because it’s not true.” Louis says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “Blue and green go together better than anything, better even than the Queen and her crown.” 

“Why didn’t you want to kiss me?” 

The question caught Harry off guard just as much it did Louis, but obviously deep down Harry wanted to ask it more than anything. 

“Um,” Louis stumbles on his words. “I.. I did.”  
Harry didn’t expect to hear that, but it wasn’t clear enough for Harry to have all the answers he was looking for. 

“I like you a lot, Louis, I feel you should know that.” 

“I like you too, Harry.” Louis frowns, clearly confused as to what Harry is getting at. 

“No, you don’t get it. I like you more than just friends, more than bros, pals, lads or whatever you want to call it.” Harry sighs, “I just wish you’d kissed me. I just wished you’d feel the same.” 

Harry is ready for Louis to let him down, to disappoint his already breaking heart, but the moment he hears Louis laughing his head snaps up and anger washed over him.

“You think this is a joke?”

“No, no.. no I..” He tries to settle down his laughing but he just can’t believe it. He was about to die on the inside and ready to live with him and Harry being just friends. Miscommunication it’s turning out to be his worse enemy here. 

“I can’t believe you Louis. I tell you how I feel and all you can do is laugh.” Harry goes to storm off, this time not caring if Louis can keep up with his tiny stupid legs. But a hand on his wrists stops his movements and the sound of laugh closer to his ear makes him turn around. 

“You don’t get it,” Louis starts, this time his laughs fading to giggles.

Up this close Harry can really see his blue eyes, and he can almost see his own green eyes in the reflection of them. Shit. They’re really close. 

“Stop frowning, will you.” Louis guides Harry back against a tree, the rough surface of it grazing Harry’s back through his shirt. 

“Ouch. What are you doing?” 

“Just trust me okay.” Louis doesn’t stop looking Harry deep in his eyes as he leans in close. Harry’s heart skips a beat and he almost forgets how to breathe, making Louis whisper, “Breathe, will you,’ with a chuckle at the end. 

At that, Harry takes in a big gulp of air and in a blink of an eye Louis’ lips are covering Harry’s. Fuck. His mouth is warm and welcoming and Harry has never felt something so beautiful and and wet in his life. He’s in heaven. 

Harry relaxes into Louis’ hold, his hands slowly and cautiously touching Louis’ curves. His hands move tentatively from Louis’ waist up to his back, pulling him closer with one hand while the other moves to his neck, Louis instinctively following the movement and brings his own palm to Harry’s jaw while his left hand rests on his shoulder. 

Honestly, it feels great, but it’s a bit awkward, the angle a bit wrong, their emotions also getting in the way and if it weren’t real life, Harry would probably boo at the tv, if it were to be a scene on a movie. He bets they look even worse with their matching but not matching ties, proper cliche and whatnot. 

Now that he thinks about it, Louis’ tie is being in the way, with the makeout session turning more passionate the more they kiss. He keeps pushing it aside to reach that tiny bit of skin that’s left to be seen between the collar of his shitty shirt and the jacket that is opened.

“Honestly, just take it off,” Louis mutters when he finally breaks away to take a breath. 

Harry was about to do that, actually, because it would be much easier, but then it hits him. They shouldn’t be _kissing_ when they don’t even know what the hell they’re doing. Or, actually, he has no idea how the hell he ended up kissing Louis when he heard no explication earlier. 

“Wait, wait,” he pulls back, putting a hand on the other boy’s chest, “We have to talk first.”  
Louis stops and stares at him for a second before frowning. “I don’t understand.”

Louis leans in for a few pecks on Harry's lips before he talks, not being able to get enough. “You are so stupid Harry Styles.”

Harry hits him playfully on the chest, acting offended at being called stupid. “Hey.”

“I have literally liked you so much for so long I couldn’t even tell you how long. How could you not have known?”

“Well..I,” Harry frowns. His hands sliding down Louis’ back. “You should have said something.” 

“I was so obvious, I didn’t know what else to do.”

“Fuck, “ Harry travels his hands that little bit further to grab and handful of Louis’ arse and squeezes. “This is real. We’ve wasted so much time, shut up and keep kissing me.”

~

When Louis and Harry make it back to the school both boys are grinning from ear to ear and giggling to each other like they’re sharing a secret - which they kind of are.  
“Finally,” Niall shouts at them from outside the door, coming towards them. “Where the fuck did you boys get to?” 

“No where,” Harry answers with a giggle, his hand still clutching onto Louis’ where it rest between the two. 

Louis can’t be too such where Liam came from, but he notices their hands before anyone else. “That’s new.” He points out. 

All eyes are on their joined hands and Louis starts to get sweating palms, but with one look over to Harry, seeing him smiling and correcting his posture makes Louis relax. 

“Yep, we uh..” Harry looks at Louis for permission to go on. Louis just winks, giving Harry all the permission he needs. “We sorted things out.” 

“Did you guys swap ties?” Niall shouts at them, his mouth hanging open like he already knows where this is going. 

“What?” Harry looks confused, but he looks down at his tie anyway. “Oh”

“Oh,” realisation hits Louis the same time as it does Harry. Yeah, things may have gotten a bit heated against that tree, and there may or may not be cum drying in both of their pants right now, but they thought they could have kept that hidden. Damn ties. 

Niall starts giggling, shaking his head and heading back inside to prom probably to find Ava. Liam and ZAYN follow close by, after reluctantly hugging both Louis and Harry in a somewhat congratulations. Louis doesn’t hug back, he just stands there blushing. 

“Lou, it’s okay.” 

“It’s embarrassing is what it is, all the boys know what we did in the park.” 

“They know we got off, the don’t know the details.” Harry assures him, giving him a peck on the lips because that’s a thing he can do now. “I like your tie,” Harry tells him, tugging a little on the bow to straighten it up. 

Harry has a way of making Louis relax, the blushing and awkwardness with the boys forgotten. “I like yours too, it matches your eyes.” 

“Yours, too.” 

Louis smiles like he knows something Harry doesn’t. Harry looks down at Louis’ tie, and then back to his eyes, he looks at his own tie and then back to Louis’. Harry’s eyes go wide and... “You little bugger!”

Louis’ throws his head back and laughs, breaking away from Harry’s hold he starts cheekily running away from Harry. 

“Blue and green don’t even go together!” Harry chases Louis weaving in and out of all the people. He’s such a little shit. 

“They do, Harry, they do! They match our eyes.” He barely gets the words out through all his laughing and lack of breath from running. 

Harry finally corners him against a wall - or rather Louis gives up. “You planned this.” He tells Louis as he nips at his neck. 

“Of course I did,” he says proudly, “I wanted my tie to match your eyes.” 

“Ugh, you’re too much," Harry says with a defeated but secretly pleased voice.

When the making out starts to get more than family friendly, Harry grabs Louis’ hands and they walk proudly into the sunset - the cheesy backdrop they have hanging on the wall makes Harry happy he can have a cliche movie ending to his night. 

fin

_“Blue and green should never be seen, but green and blue will always do.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos if you liked it :)


End file.
